


Spaghetti Fight

by pinkpunk83



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Food Fight, M/M, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa Flashfic partecipa all'iniziativa domeniche a tema organizzate dal gruppo <a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/393578464089519/doc/405403472907018/">Seblaine Events</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti Fight

 

“Blaine, quante volte ti ho detto che non voglio carboidrati la sera?”  
Fu con quelle parole che Sebastian entrò in cucina quella sera, sedendosi a tavola e guardando il piatto colmo di spaghetti al pomodoro con tanto di polpette a condirli che Blaine gli aveva servito.  
“Zitto e mangia, un giorno mi spiegherai cos’hai da preoccuparti del cibo tu, con quel fisico che ti ritrovi.” Gli rispose scocciato Blaine sedendosi accanto a lui.  
“Modestamente so di avere un fisico da paura, ma un minimo dovrei stare attento, no?” disse beffardo.  
“Ma sentitelo!”  
“Tu, piuttosto, guarda che pancetta hai messo su!” lo prese in giro Sebastian, dandogli una leggera pacca sullo stomaco e ridacchiando.  
“Sei proprio stronzo!” fu la risposta di Blaine, che istintivamente gli lanciò addosso una polpetta sporcandogli la maglia di sugo.  
“Ma sei scemo?” disse Sebastian cercando di con un tovagliolo.  
Blaine trovò quella situazione inaspettatamente divertente, quindi prese una manciata di spaghetti e li tirò verso Sebastian, colpendolo direttamente in faccia.  “Hai proprio ragione, i carboidrati non fanno bene la sera!”  
Sebastian lo guardò incredulo con il viso sporco di sugo e con uno spaghetto che gli era rimasto sul naso.  
“Mi stai dichiarando guerra, Blaine Anderson?” gli disse tra i denti e, prendendo una polpetta dal suo piatto, colpì direttamente il ragazzo in viso, per poi scoppiare a ridere anche lui. Blaine rise e prese la polpetta che gli era caduta sulle gambe per mangiarsela, ma nel giro di un paio di secondi, gli arrivò addosso una manata di pasta da Sebastian che gli si intrecciò con i riccioli.  
“Ti dona il rosso, dovresti fartela una tinta!” lo prese in giro Sebastian sghignazzando.  
“Ah sì? Tieni!” e via un’altra manciata di pasta addosso.  
Nel giro di cinque minuti, i due avevano ridotto il tavolo della cucina ad un campo di battaglia e loro erano ricoperti di sugo dalla testa ai piedi; tutti sporchi com’erano, sembravano appena usciti da una puntata di Dexter.  
“Vedi, Sebastian, abbiamo ottenuto quello che volevi, niente carboidrati per cena!” rise di gusto Blaine una volta che ebbero finito di lanciarsi spaghetti.  
“Bè, ma in qualche modo, lo dovremo pure smaltire, no?” disse, lanciandogli uno sguardo eloquente.  
“Doccia?”  
“Ovviamente Killer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Benvenuti alla **Prompted Seblaine Sunday**!
> 
> Questa è la prima delle due storielle che pubblico per la prima domenica a tema organizzata dal gruppo [Seblaine Events](https://www.facebook.com/groups/393578464089519/).  
> Per saperne di più, basta iscriversi al gruppo!
> 
> Il prompt di questa Flashfic è: **Food Fight**.
> 
> Credo che sia una delle cose più inutili che abbia mai scritto, e tanto per cambiare ringrazio la mia adorata [IrishMarti](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=125458) per l'immensa pazienza  che ha con me.
> 
> A più tardi, con il secondo prompt.


End file.
